1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to computer work stations and more particularly pertains to a new computer work station for providing a comfortable location to work on a computer.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of computer work stations is known in the prior art. More specifically, computer work stations heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 5,275,465; U.S. Pat. No. 5,275,482; U.S. Pat. No. 5,169,210; U.S. Pat. No. 5,022,706; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 247,010; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,292,173.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new computer work station. The inventive device includes a reclining chair has a back rest, a seat, a leg rest, and a pair of arm rests. The reclining chair has a support base for supporting the reclining chair above a surface. A computer is mounted to the reclining chair. A pair of key pads electrically connected to the computer for inputting data into the computer are provided. Each of the arm rests has a key pad swivelably attached thereto. A monitor is pivotally connected to the back rest and is electrically connected to the computer for displaying visual images from the computer.
In these respects, the computer work station according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of providing a comfortable location to work on a computer.